The Cherry Blossom's Adventure
by Tsukiyomi Jeajea-tan
Summary: Sakura's 17 and she's an ANBU, medic-nin, but still can't beat Naruto and Sasuke. Now, she'll have to be to put up with the Akatsuki.


**Just to get this over with, I do not and never will own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Got it? Good.**

Running. Running through the forest she once grew up in, she wasn't excerizing, but she was running. She was trying her hardest to get away because she was the prey in this little game of cat and mouse. Her pink hair flew as she ran and she was just about ready to give in. She was sweating through her jounin jacket and her tiger ANBU mask. She couldn't take it anymore and collapsed right on the spot in the middle of the night in a forest right outside the village with her hair on the floor, almost as if she was shot, but not bleeding. Soon enough, the predator caught up to her. It was Naruto - her best friend. Naruto's eyes shined from the moonlight and the moon reflected from his hair. Naruto just smirked at Sakura, again knowing that he'd won. She struggled to get up and rubbed her eyed and lied on her back in the middle of the forest, looking up at the clear moonlit sky. Naruto was running back to the village, but then he turned to see that Sakura wasn't following him...and it was raining. "Hey, Sakura-chan, aren't you comin'?" Naruto asked. "No thanks. I'll catch up later." Sakura said, never looking away from the diamond stars in the sky. "Kay. See ya." The blonde Uzumaki responded. Naruto ran back home, but she looked up at the night sky and said to herself, "I'm a medic-nin, ANBU black op, and I always tried my best, but it doesn't seem my best was good enough. I'll do anything possible to catch up with you, Naruto." The last thing she said before she fell asleep, almost unaudible, was, "...and that's a promise..."

* * *

"Danna, we're lost, un," said one blue eyed blonde, carefully molding his clay. "I can see that. Just keep walking. We should be there soon," replied a red head. They have been walking for what seemed like hours. "Danna, you keep saying that and we're still not there, un" "Well, if you'd stop your shit talk, then maybe I'd stop saying that. Plus, if you hadn't forgot your clay at the base, we wouldn't be in this mess," The red head replied. "He does have a point, Deidara-senpai," said an swirly orange masked man. "Shut up, Tobi. Just keep walking, un." They all walked until they stopped at a waterfall. "Let's stay here for the night, please Deidara-senpai? Tobi will be a good boy." "Will Tobi shut up, un?" The masked man only nodded. "Fine, we'll stay here for the night." Tobi danced and started to set up camp as he possibly can before Deidara could change his mind. "I'm gonna see if there's anyone around, un. Coming, Danna?" He only shook his head. Deidara nodded and took a single step. "If you see anyone, don't kill them. Just bring them back here. They may be of our use," Sasori said. Deidara nodded. He went deeper and deeper into the forest until he met up with a snake that hissed right in his face, hanging from a tree. Deidara just yaneked it from the branch, threw it on the ground, and killed it with both his feet on each end, killing the snake. The snake got lucky and slithered away. "Damn snakes. They remind me of Orochimaru, un," Deidara though out loud. Making his way deeper, he heard...snoring? He follow the snoring and found himself a pink haired girl with a jounin jacket and ANBU mask on the ground. She had a medic pouch on the side and to him, she looked about...13. Maybe 16. Teenagers all seemed the same to him...acted the same too. "So, she's an ANBU and medic-nin? We've needed a medic for a while, un..." He smirked an evil smirk and quietly carried her bridal style, put her belongings in his pocket, and walked over to the camp with the brightness of the moon guiding his way.

"Oi! Danna, I found this kunoichi asleep in the forest. She's an ANBU and medic, un," Deidara announced to his puppet-loving partner. "That's nice. Just put her in your tent for now." Deidara rolled his eyes and walked over to his own tent. "Do this, do that. Why can't Danna shut the hell up for once?" He dropped her onto the futon, her not once waking up. "Hmph. Sound sleeper, snoring, if she has to stay in my room when we get to the base, I'll kill myself, un," Deidara stated out loud. He walked out and zipped up the opening of the tent and left. A few minutes later, Sakura started to open her eyes and looked next to her. Her mask was gone! Come to think of it, she wasn't in the same room either! _"Maybe Naruto took me back to my house. That's what they do, right? When someone's missing, you look for them and take them back." _Sakura stopped panicing enough to observe her background. A futon was below her, a clay sculpture was on the floor, she had a blanket on her, and there were two tent windows. She slowly reached for one to open until she heard zipping. The first part she saw was blonde hair. It looked silky and fine. Next thing she took notice of was his eyes. They were blue like the bright sky at daytime. _"Man, he's hot!" _though Sakura. The last thing she noticed that shocked her was his cloak. It was black with red clouds. _"Crap! Nevermind what I said!" _Sakura cleared her throat. "Deidara. Akatsuki member. Former citizen on Iwagakure. Missing nin and S-Class criminal. Uses explosive clay for attacking, am I correct?" Sakura said flatly. Deidara only smirked. "You sure know your stuff, huh kid, un?" Sakura, not letting her guard down, got into her fighting stance. "What would you want with me?" "You're joining Akatsuki whether you like it or not, un." "What makes you think I'm going down without a fight?" "Ooh...feisty. This'll be a good match especially since I don't have my clay, un." Sakura took out two kunai, as did Deidara, not knowing what she's planning. **"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here! He's an A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I!" **_"Don't you think I've realized that? I'm trying!" _She backed up as Deidara moved closer and with her hand behind her back, she used her kunai to cut a hole that she could fit through. Soon enough, she threw both kunai at him as he dodged easily, but that was just a distraction and she ran through the hole she made. **"Nice plan Ms. Obvious!" **_"Well that was the one plan I had and it's a Monday! My mind can't function properly on Mondays because I'm always waking up at 3:00 AM on those days to help out at the hospital!" _**"Sure...all you can really do is come up with excuses." **_"Shut up! It was this or nothing, so let's just keep running!" _Deidara only smirked. He liked it when his prey ran. He held two fingers up and said, 'Katsu!" With that, there was an explosion and scream of terror not too far from the tent. Deidara went outside, looking at the teen, holding her bleeding leg, trying to heal it. Since she probably couldn't heal it in time before Deidara came closer, she took out a bandage and quickly wrapped it around her leg covered in the red liquid. Deidara quickly came out as soon as she finished the bandaging and hit a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out for a few hours. "Now, what fun would it be if I didn't get to play with my toy yet, un?" Deidara said, smirking evilly and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the camp.


End file.
